kuusenmadoushikouhoseinokyoukanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
"Instructor of the Sky Wizards Academy" is the twelfth and final episode of the Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan (Sky Wizards Academy) anime. It aired on September 24 2015 (JST). Summary In the empty stadium, Kanata is shocked to see his students, the E601 attack Real. The E601 say that he couldn’t fight him alone but Kanata replies that he had friends too. Real recovers from Misora’s attack but is then bombarded by further attacks from the friends Kanata was talking about – Chloe and Lloyd. Chloe shouts Kanata’s and Yuri’s names and Lloyd asks if they were okay. But Real again gets up but Chloe’s and Lloyd’s attack had removed his right arm. Yuri and Kanata tell him to give up while he could but Real then transforms into a large blue humanoid beetle stating that he's the chosen one. Real then puts up a tornado like wind-barrier that stops Chloe and Lloyd from interfering further and trapping Yuri, Kanata and the E601 inside it. Real then extends his left arm and traps Yuri into his clutches. The E601 move in to protect Yuri but Real swipes at them with his resurrected right arm which creates enough wind force to knock them away. Witnessing all this, Kanata gets angry and show his own blue aura and the iron rod stuck in his foot is automatically removed. Misora recognizes it being the same power as the one during the Chimera attack which confuses both Rico and Lecty as they were unaware of it. Kanata tells Real to stop lashing at his good students and summons his Sword of Destruction, the Gladius. He then slashes at Real and Real tries to block it but the attack cuts his transformed hand and also his cheek a little. But much to Kanata’s surprise, Real’s hand and cheek are readily healed and he attacks Kanata. Kanata stops the attack and Real realizes that Kanata was also chosen by the beetles. Kanata says he pities Real since he was taken in by their false whispers. Real then realizes that Kanata was focusing only on the negative aspect of his powers and that’s why he must have decided to go rogue as he knew the public will go nuts if they found out that a person blessed by the enemies of humanity worked in the Special Duty Fireteam. The captured Yuri is shocked on hearing this conversation. Kanata and Real then attack each other and lock their blades. Kanata pulls out his dagger, the Main Gauche, and tries to attack him but Real grows two more arms and stops his attacks and holds him in his clutches making Kanata lose his weapons. Real then moves in to end the life of Kanata but Kanata says that didn’t he tell him that his students were very good and then Rico uses her bullets to create a smoke screen. Lecty then attacks Real and cuts his right arm freeing Kanata and Rico fires her bullet to cut Real’s other arm freeing Yuri. Kanata tells Yuri to run away as he sees Real readily himself. Real then transforms his right arm into a chain-blade and fires it towards Yuri. But just before it reaches Yuri, Kanata steps in and the chain-blade pierces his chest. Real then throws Kanata away. Yuri starts crying when she sees Kanata lying on the ground. Kanata then tells her to stay back and run away. Real is impressed with Kanata to survive a hole in the stomach and then moves in to completely finish him off. Yuri starts trembling on seeing what she believes to be Kanata’s death and covers her eyes. But Misora then says that the battle wasn’t over as their instructor had taught them something important. And Yuri realizes that they were talking about Kanata’s teaching to never give up, no matter what and then holds the cow charm Kanata gave her tightly. The E601 attack Real moments before he could kill Kanata. Real says that he might have let them go uninjured but they might need to be punished and rushes towards them. Lecty moves in first and with cover from Rico and Misora embeds her sword, Ama no Habakiri inside Real. But much to her shock, her sword breaks in half with one half embedded inside Real. Lecty backs away from the still alive Real and the E601 start trembling in fear. Down on the ground, Kanata thinks that the E601 were going in the right direction as the weaker they seemed to Real, the more careless he'll become. Real then grows wings like Antares from his back and flies towards the E601 and a bloodied Kanata is happy that Real took flight and that the fight entered stage two. As Real flies towards E601, he realizes that Yuri was nowhere to be seen and asks E601 about it. When he rushes towards them, the E601 move out of the way revealing Yuri to be behind them and in full Wizard mode – complete with her Wizard dress and the weapon Kanata decided to be perfect for her – her spear, Trishula. Yuri decides to forgive Kanata for his past deeds just this once and to use whatever he had taught her to defeat Real. Real and Yuri then rush towards each other and Yuri pierces Real’s chest with her spear. Real tells Yuri not to worry as he'll be fine but stops midway as pain starts registering into his mind. He's shocked that he is extremely damaged by a simple spear. Yuri then explains that her spear, Trishula, is equipped with a high-frequency oscillation mechanism that cuts apart matter on a molecular level and is specially designed to counter the Chimeras. As she explains, the spear damages Real body and it starts breaking around the area where it pierced his body. Real then falls to the ground and his wind-barrier also disintegrates. Real, now with the face of human and body of a beetle is confused as to what happened and looks around the arena and spots Kanata lying on the ground. Yuri lands before him and warns him to not do what he is thinking as she will never forgive him if he did it. Real starts crying but in the next moment, he again transforms into a humanoid beetle and charges towards Kanata to kill him. But Yuri says that she already knew what he was thinking and throws her spear towards him which again pierces him and Real then falls down near Kanata. Kanata then says to Real that didn’t he tell him that he (Real) had been dancing on the palm of his (Kanata’s) hand from the beginning. Real then screams and turns completely back into a human and drops down unconscious in the beetle shell. Everyone then moves out of the stadium, where the citizens who were wounded during the stadium escape were being treated. Real is taken to a hospital while Kanata, the E601 and the S128 look on. Kanata is glad that the mess is finally over and Yuri thanks him as she believes it was only because of him that they were able to win but he says that he didn’t do anything and she was the one to finish Real off while he himself was running away scared and lying on the ground. Chloe asks Kanata about his wounds especially the one on the chest. Kanata says that he is fine while hiding the area where Real had pierced him, which unknown to the others had already healed. Chloe then says he should be more careful and then Lloyd spots Freon arriving with reinforcements while asking who took the enemy down. Seeing Freon coming, Kanata decides to flee stating that he was tired and the E601 rush after him. Seeing them leave, Chloe comments that Kanata hadn’t changed one bit. Yuri turns to her questioningly and Chloe says that Kanata always does everything by himself but he never takes credit for it and just leaves. Lloyd adds in that he has no idea what Kanata is thinking. Yuri then turns back and mutters Kanata’s name. The people of Mistgun are not told the complete truth and are instead told that the culprit of the attack was a student of the medical wing who, driven by stress, set up a bomb in the Sky Arena. Meanwhile, Christina is talking with Freon. Christina says since the E601 won, Freon would have to give them a two-rank boost as the tournament prize and make them C-rankers but Freon disagrees. Back at the E601 room, surprised shouts are heard as Kanata explains that instead of promoting them to C-ranks, Freon is instead cancelling out their debts for destroying the city and stuff during the Chimera attack. Lecty then says that they will still get the other tournament prize – the high-tech weapons and Kanata says of course they will and pulls out some broken and destroyed weapons shocking the E601 into silence. He explains that the weapons were destroyed during the attack. The E601 get sad that in the end, even when they won, they still get nothing but Kanata says that they get new shiny badges which depresses the E601 even more. But Kanata tells them to cheer up as he knew that they worked hard and that was enough. Hearing his reasoning, the E601 cheer up and Kanata congratulated them on winning the tournament. The E601 also congratulate each other and then Kanata mentions that a new member will be joining the E601. The girls are excited to see the newcomer but are confused when Yuri, carrying a box, enters the room. Kanata introduces her as Yuri Flostre, the defeated commander which angers Yuri but he says that she did lose to them. He then tells the defeated commander to introduce herself to the others and Yuri introduces herself and says that she is there to take instructions from Kanata and while she is, from now on a member of the E601, she will still have to do her duties as the Special Duty Guard. The E601 is dumbstruck and Yuri starts to get embarrassed at the attention. Kanata’s points out their silent faces and they snap back and finally accept Yuri happily. Kanata then spots the box in Yuri’s hand and questions her about it. She nervously replies it’s a cake that Kanata assumes to be a welcome gift for the E601 and praises the newbie and tries to open the box. Yuri tries to stop him from doing so and says it would be better if they opened it in alone but Kanata says that cake is best when eaten in a party. Meanwhile, the E601 are looking at the two, again with dumbstruck faces. Kanata and the E601 finally manage to open the box revealing a heart shaped cake with ‘I Love You’ written on it. Kanata turns to Yuri, who is trying to hide in the corner, and says that while he did know about her preference from the Mistgun Monthly article, he didn’t know to whom was the cake meant for – Misora, Lecty,or Rico. An embarrassed Yuri runs out of the room shouting ‘Idiot Kanata’ and the original E601 girls sigh at Kanata’s obliviousness which Misora is a little thankful for. It’s been some time since the tournament. In a hospital room, Real is filled with remorse and is crying on seeing the bouquet from Yuri and is holding her handkerchief. In the ‘New Little Wing’ restaurant, Misora is again helping her father. Lecty continues to do her maid training and Rico continues to fawn over cute little soft toys. In her office, Freon is doing some paperwork and flips a photo frame on her desk. She then smiles at the picture in the frame – the picture of a younger Rico and Freon. Chloe and Lloyd are looking at the new four-membered E601 flying in the sky. And as for Kanata, he is standing alone in the vast sky, looking at the Mistgun city, smiling and is happy that peace has again returned to Mistgun city. Stats Original airdate: September 24, 2015 (JST) Written by: Inagaki Takayuki Featured Characters | style="background:grey" valign="top" | *Real Nua (5) (2) | style="background:darkgrey" valign="top" | *Gale Whitale (14) |} (The first number indicate order of appearance and the second number (if present) indicate their appearance in the same scene. Bold characters represent new characters)